A strong and responsive Administrative Core is a key component of the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Center (BU ADC). The Administrative Core consists of a formal administrative structure under the leadership of the BU ADC Director, Dr Kowall. Three standing administrative committees have been established: the Executive Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the Community Action Council and an ad hoc Internal Advisory Committee. In conjunction with the Center Director, these committees are responsible for coordinating, planning, overseeing, and evaluating all BU ADC activities and ensuring the optimal utilization of BU ADC resources. The budget for the Administrative Core supports centralized administrative personnel and activities relevant to the overall mission of the BU ADC. The budgets for other administrative functions assigned to specific cores are included in individual core budgets. The aims of the BU ADC administrative core are: 1. To integrate, coordinate, direct and plan all BUADC activities and to ensure full compliance with all human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of NIH while promoting a culture that values and promotes the highest standards of ethics in clinical care and research guided by input from the scientific and lay communities. 2. To foster innovative AD research through a strong pilot project program, by facilitating cross-core interactions, and by maximizing resource utilization to support affiliated programs such as the Framingham Heart Study and the Center for the Study of Traumatic Encephalopathy. 3. To partner with the local, regional, national and international AD research community to support high impact research including the Framingham Heart Study, ADNI, ADCS, AD genetics consortium, and industry sponsored clinical trials. To ensure that all mandated data sets, such as the UDS, are submitted to NACC in an accurate and timely manner. 4. To support and inform the communities we serve regarding the benefits of the BU ADC and AD research. We have an active and engaged Community Action Council, have a longstanding and strong affiliation with the Massachusetts Alzheimer Association, and actively partner with Continuing Care Retirement Communities in the greater Boston area.